Waiting
by defangel
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto, come together on Narutos birthday. YAOI,don't read if this offends you.


Disclaimer: I don't on Naruto nor am I making any money from this, nor will I ever. Unfortunately.

Warnings: YAOI boy/boy loving, sexual content, pwp.

Pairing Kaka/Naru. One-shot.

**Waiting**

Kakashi believed himself to be a patient man, and nobody who knew him would dispute this fact, but tonight he was anything but patient. After all he had been waiting for five years already and quite frankly he didn't think he could wait much longer! Okay, yeah, at first he wasn't aware that he was waiting, or even what he was waiting for, but now that he did know… Well, he had had enough of waiting.

Come to think of it, he was even sick of the word _waiting_, never mind the act of waiting but tonight that would come to an end.

Tonight the waiting would be over.

As Kakashi sat in his apartment, across the Hidden Village of Konoha there was someone who was also waiting but in his case he was waiting for his friend and mentor to fall asleep so he could put Kakashi's waiting to an end.

Not that Naruto wasn't grateful to Iruka, he was and always would be grateful to the person he loved like a brother. No other person had ever shared his birthday with him, as the scarred chuunin had, every year without fail. The fact it was also the anniversary of Iruka's parents death made it all the more special to the blond.

But tonight on his eighteenth birthday someone else wanted to share it with him, in an all too different but still good way.

Now unlike Kakashi, Naruto was never known to be patient, quite the opposite in fact. Of course he had mellowed somewhat as he aged but he would always be the type of person who wanted something done yesterday instead of tomorrow. That was just who he was.

Tonight was far worse than any waiting he had done in his previous eighteen years of existence.

And things just weren't happening fast enough for his taste!

Tonight he would have something he had been dreaming of since his hormones had kicked in.

Tonight he would have Kakashi… Or should he say Kakashi would have him?

Finally Iruka fell asleep and Naruto began to make his way across Konoha to Kakashi's place. Flying across rooftops always gave the blond an incredible sense of freedom and tonight was no exception. By the time he reached his destination, Naruto believed his spirit couldn't get much higher… That was, until he spotted the silver haired jounin leaning on the door frame on the balcony, staring directly at Naruto. The blond came to a sudden stop, his breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with the ninja in front of him.

As if by unspoken agreement the two came together, bridging the gap between them.

Immediately Kakashi's arms surrounded Naruto's waist with the younger male's arms coming up to wrap around the older man's neck. The blond slowly pulled down his fellow jounin's mask, before their lips met and tongues danced as the two males finally gave in to the passion between them. They broke apart long enough to enter the apartment where Kakashi quickly guided them to bedroom before they joined once more.

It wasn't long before skin met skin and they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, lips crushed together as hands frantically worked over curves and hard planes bringing the heat to an all new level.

Kakashi's lips danced up and down Naruto's neck bringing forth moans and groans. As his arousal hardened and became more insistent, the sounds coming from the younger man spurred Kakashi on. He reached over to the bedside table to retrieve the tube placed there earlier. He slicked three fingers with the clear substance before he worked his hand down lower and lower, aiming for Naruto's entrance.

Naruto gasped as the tip of one finger circled the rim before plunging into his depths. Quickly it was joined by a second and the two digits thrust and scissored before locating the spongy nub that made Naruto's teeth clench and his breath catch in his throat. The next thing he knew there where three finger plunging in to him over and over again, stretching him and preparing him for what he had been waiting for, for a long time.

When his former student was ready Kakashi removed his fingers and placed one of Naruto's legs over his shoulder as the other wrapped itself around his waist. He positioned himself at the younger man's entrance before pushing slowly but steadily until he was completely engulfed within Naruto's passage. Pausing he leaned down to give the blond a loving kiss before drawing back and thrusting once more into the tight heat.

Over and over Kakashi thrust in a counterpoint to Naruto's action, gaining speed with every forward motion until the bed was rocking and the sound of the head board banging on the wall reverberated throughout the apartment. There would be complaints from the neighbours in the morning but both ninja's were beyond caring. The noise was punctuated by loud gasps, moans before screams finally brought an end to the rigorous activity.

The two men lay sated and tired, clinging to each other in the aftermath of what they had shared. With a loving look and a final kiss the two slept in each others arms, safe for the rest of the night.

Owari


End file.
